


My Little Spouse

by minzy_woogyu



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Bottom Jensen, Fluff, M/M, Marriedlife, SlightAngst, Top Jared, Young Jensen, age gap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minzy_woogyu/pseuds/minzy_woogyu
Summary: A love story where CEO Jared falls for his sister's cute classmate Jensen.





	1. Chapter 1

Jared was the CEO of his dad’s company. He had achieved a lot at a young age. He wasn’t at the current post just because he was the son of the owner, but because he deserved it. He was 24 years old but was more knowledgeable about the field than any other experienced person.

He lived a lavish life and was blessed with loving parents and a cute sister.

The cute sister was acting like a little pest at the moment tho.

“No Megan, I won’t be able to come to your open house” Jared says looking out of the floor-to-ceiling window of his office-room. He hears a whine from the other end.

“No one cares for me” he can very well imagine his sister pouting “All you three care about is your business”

He shakes his head as a small smile crosses his lips “You know that’s not true Megan. I'm busy this weekend; why don’t you ask mom to accompany you?”

“But she told me that you will be coming!”

What? Why didn’t his mom ask him before deciding? He had an important meeting to attend.

“Fine I’ll come to your college meeting. It won’t be long right?”

“Yea! You are the best!” he hears kissing sound from the other end. He shakes his head, smiling at his sister's childishness “No it won’t take long, it’s just for 45 minutes.”

45 minutes! That's too long. But now he can’t back out and hurt his sister; not when she finally sounded happy after a long whiny conversation. “Ok then see you at home hm?”

“Sure! Bye!” she says cheerfully. He ends the call with a smile and keeps his cell on his desk.

He hears a knock at his door. “Come in” he says.

A woman around her 20s opens the door “Sir, Mr. Smith is here to discuss about the matter of the K&J mall” she says.

“Send him in” he says in a firm voice and sends her off. He looks at his laptop and heaves a deep sigh “Lots of work to finish” he mutters to himself and settles down.

 

=x=

 

“Where are you Megan? I am at the passage, adjacent to the ground” he explains over the phone and looks around in a futile effort to find his sister.

The students give him abstruse looks and he thinks that he should have at least changed his outfit. A business suit in a college, now that was a bit incompatible, wasn’t it? 

“I'm already inside my classroom. Walk straight and climb up the stairs. My classroom is on the 2nd floor, room no. 56. Hurry up!”

“Fine, fine, gimme a minute, I’ll be there” he ends the call with a huff. He had an important meeting to attend at 3:30; if only he hurries, would he make it up in time. He glances at his wristwatch and groans “Its already 2 pm.” 

When he is about to raise his head up, a force thwacks him and the next thing he finds is that he is on the floor with a boy above him. The whimper that escape his lips are only part from hurt. No, he is not a pervert. But what sane man won’t whimper, when his groin is pressed up against someone’s else and a pair of lips are against his neck?

The boy raises his head from the crook of Jared’s neck and looks at him with wide green eyes. Jared looks at the boy’s face and feels amused at the boy’s utterly scared expression -his shiny green eyes wide open, and his pouty lips slightly parted, he also had freckles spattered across his cheeks, Jared observes.

Jared smiles “Its ok. Now will you please move” he speaks uncomfortably because of the pressure on his groin. The boy hastens and gets up.

Jared sighs in relieve and stands up as well. The boy bows several times muttering sorry several times under his breath “I’m sorry. I should have been careful. I’m really sorry.”

Before Jared could say that it was ok, the boy scurries past him. He shrugs and dusts himself, then, looks behind at the direction where the boy ran.

He finds the boy getting scolded by a woman which he assumes to be his mother. He smiles at the sight. The boy had his head hung low in an apologetic way and he looked very innocent and naïve. When the boy pouts in anger, Jared finds it really cute; if only he had more time to observe that cute boy.

But he had to hurry, so he turns and walks away.

He reaches the 2nd floor and fishes out his phone to call his sister. At the first ring his sister picks up “Where are you?” he hears his sister’s low voice and he assumes that the meeting must have already started.

“What’s the room no. you said?” he asks instead.

“56!” After getting the required information he ends the call and hastens.

“I apologize for being late” he bows, standing at the doorstep of the classroom. All eyes fall on him. The lady standing at the podium leers at him “No problem. We just started anyway” she says in an almost purr.

Ignoring all the ogling looks, he walks to the bench where his sister was seated. He mouths a sorry at his glaring sister and takes a seat beside her.

The meeting continues for the next 30 minutes. It was a counseling session for the student and parents regarding the various fields after high school for their child.

 After the meeting ends, Megan asks his brother to wait for a while outside the classroom until she returns. Jared asks her to hurry up.

While waiting for his sister outside the classroom Jared’s eyes fall at a certain person. The cute boy. He was now standing with a group of boys with a dazzling smile adorning his face. He wishes that his sister comes a little late, so that he would get more time to observe the boy. His lips curve into a smile when the boy looks at his direction. Instead of smiling back, the boy averts his gaze away from Jared but Jared doesn’t miss the faint blush on the boy’s cheeks. He grins knowingly. The boy’s action allure him, he feels an urge to know more about him.

When a girl approaches the boy and invades his personal space, Jared feels a sudden urge to protect the innocent boy from everyone and treasure him as his own possession. He is taken aback by his own way of thoughts; he hits himself lightly on his nape.

How stupid of him to fall for a boy whose name is still unknown to him.

The girl pulls out a chocolate box from her bag and hands it over to the boy. The boy shakes his head before dipping it low, so as to apologize. How polite, Jared thinks, he probably must be getting more proposals on a daily basis.

Before he could contemplate whether the boy was taken or not, his sister appears in front of him with a grin plastered on her face. 

“Hey, how was my teacher?” she asks. 

Jared reluctantly tears his gaze away from the boy and looks at his sister in confusion “What do you mean by that?” he asks genuinely confused.

“Oh c’mon, why do you think mom asked me to invite you to the meeting?”

His eyebrow knit a little, he thinks for a while and then scowls in realization “Is she the daughter of that Jones family?”

“Yes. Haven’t you seen the picture that mom gave you yet?

He sighs “Megan I had more important things to do.”

“Yes mom knew, that’s why she sent you here” she shrugs. Apparently his mom was behind him to set him up with a partner. 'Now its time that you start looking for someone compatible for you, Jensen. God knows how long I’ll live, so let me attend my son’s wedding before I die' were her words with which she always black-mailed him.

“Want to know the truth? I didn’t like her. No doubt she is beautiful but she is not my type.”

“Ugh fine but now-“ Megan starts speaking but Jared’s attention gets diverted and gets fixed at the boy again. He was standing alone with the girl now. He frowns at the scene; the girl was totally not respecting the other’s personal space. When the girl places her hand at the boy’s chest Jared swears that he sees the boy flinch at her touch.

Without any second thought he walks towards the boy and tugs the boy’s wrist so that the boy’s shoulder now touched his chest. The girl’s hand falls limply at her side and she looks at Jared with a confused expression, while the boy stays flabbergasted. Jared taps his finger lightly at the boy’s wrist. The boy seems to get his signal, because the next moment, he gives him a surprised look.  
“Oh hey, what are you doing here?” the boy asks making eye contact with him.

Jared feels his heartbeat rising with each passing second “Was here for some work, by the way, who’s this young lady?” he asks looking at the girl.

“She’s a classmate of mine. Well, you said you will take me to the art gallery tomorrow, didn’t you?”

“I did, but I don’t think I will be able to make it tomorrow. But you are free now, aren’t you?”

“Yeah.”

“So let’s go today.”

The girl just keeps looking at both of them with an expressionless face.  
“Sure” the boy smiles at him and then looks at the girl with an apologetic face “Sorry Rebecca, I got to go” he bids her.

They both walk away from the girl hand in hand, talking to each other about nothing in particular. Once they walk out of the sight Jared leaves the boy’s hand reluctantly. The boy looks at him with thankful eyes “Thank you uh- “

"Jared" Jared immediately says, “You?"

“Jensen” the boy replies and bites his lower lip as a faint blush decorates his cheeks.

 

=x=

 

Today was Jensen's bad day. He lost track of time while playing soccer and therefore ended up making his mom wait in the teacher’s room.

Yes, his mom was a teacher at the college he studied in, which allowed her to keep an eye on his son’s behavior. Jensen and his mom shared a great relationship. His mom adored him a lot, the one thing that his mom was very proud of, was his boy’s innocence. She always made sure that his boy stayed away from bad company, she nurtured him in such a way so that his son grew up as a kind-hearted, innocent boy.

Jensen changes from his soccer uniform into his college uniform and dashes out of the changing room. In the passage, he spots his mother who was looking at her wristwatch impatiently. When his mother looks at his direction, he waves his hand while running towards her.

When he is just a meter away from his mom, he crashes with someone. The next thing he knows is that his nose is filled with a musky fragrance and his lips are in contact with something really soft. The man under him whimpers and he raises his head from the man's crook in concern. He didn’t want to hurt the man.

The musky fragrance of the man and look on the man’s face immobilizes him. When the man asks him to shift with an uncomfortable voice, only then he realizes that he’d been staring at the man for some time. He scoots up as fast as possible and apologizes him a few time. Without wasting any more time, he makes his way towards his mother.

When he reaches his mother, he knows that he is in deep trouble and boy, does he gets scolding from his mom! Cursing at how bad his day was passing by, he pouts in anger.

A little while later, Jensen waits for his mother outside the classroom in which she was having a meeting. When the meeting gets over, he spots some of his soccer friends, so he tells his mom that he’d be joining her later and asks her to proceed ahead. He and his friends discuss about the upcoming tournament. His friends tell him that this time too, he’ll be the one making them win. He just declines it with a shy smile. 

Alongside the conversation, his peripheral vision catches someone looking at him and he turns his head to look there. He finds the musky-scented man looking at him with an eye-blinding smile. He averts his gaze in nervousness and feels the heat in his cheeks.

During the discussion with his friends, his classmate-the transferee approaches him. She hands him a chocolate box which he denies, but the girl forces it unto his hands. His friends take their leave when the girl tells them that she needed few minutes with Jensen, and he prays that the girl doesn't try anything offensive with him again.

The girl Rebecca, was a transfer student and had a great crush on Jensen. Well who didn’t? But the other girls never troubled him unlike her; they just admired him from afar due to the fear of his mother. Rebecca however, didn’t know about Jensen’s mom and she kept pestering Jensen to go on a date with her.

She also had tried to kiss him twice but Jensen would always act faster.

“Jense, come to my home tonight. I’m alone, we could have some fun.”

“N-no sorry” he stutters uncomfortably; he didn’t want to have his first kiss with her. The musky-scented man is not a bad option. His cheeks flare because of the direction of his thoughts. But he is soon brought back from his trance with a hand across his chest. He flinches at the girl’s touch. He just wishes that his mom was passing by from there.

And then suddenly he is pulled up against something very firm. When he turns his head, he becomes flustered to find the musky-scented man so near to him. He likes the closeness between them and there seems to be a strange kind of feeling in his heart.

 

=x=

 

Before Jared could ask the boy his name, his sister approaches them.

“God” she huffs “Why did you leave all of a sudden and what was with you and Jensen outside the classroom?”

Both of them look at her in confusion.

“You know him?”

“You know him?” they ask together.

“Of course Jare, I know him, he is my classmate" she says looking at Jared, then turns to Jensen "and Jensen this is my brother.”

“Oh… ok” Jensen says “I’ll be leaving then." he says looking at Jared. Jared wants to talk a little more with the younger, know him a little more closely and spend some time with him, but all he says is “Ok.”

Jared watches the younger’s back as he walks away, the younger turns around when he approaches a turn and throws him one last glance. Then, Jared is left staring into oblivion until his sister snaps her finger in front of his eyes. Jared clears his throat in embarrassment and says “Let’s leave. After dropping you home, I have to reach the office by 3:30.”

Megan smirks at him but says nothing.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Megan walks happily into the classroom. She has a mission to accomplish and she is excited for it. Keeping the bag on her bench, she heads to Jensen. Jensen was busy writing something, probably completing the math assignment that teacher gave them this week. How studious.

“Hey Jensen” she greets with a smile, gaining Jensen’s attention. She was one those 20-30 girls who had a different view towards Jensen; to her Jensen was a good friend, classmate and nothing more.

Jensen stops writing and raises his head “Good morning Megan” he says with a smile.

Megan leans on the bench opposite to Jensen’s “Never thought you’d meet my brother someday” she starts.

“I never knew you had one” Jensen admits shyly. Megan squeals inwardly looking at the tinge redness decorating Jensen’s ears. She gets the required confirmation to proceed with her mission.

“I think you both were fated to meet” she shrugs in a nonchalant way but inside she is curious about Jensen’s reaction.

“O-oh” Jensen replies and returns his gaze to the book. Megan could sense the nervousness in his voice.

_‘I will be the best cupid’_ she promises herself. “By the way, Jared was asking about you the entire time yesterday” she shakes her as if she feels annoyed “What is Jensen’s age, what are Jensen’s hobby, what is Jensen’s dream, is Jensen single and so on. He seriously killed me with his questions, I’ve never seen him so curious about someone” she ends with a sigh. Yes, Jared asked a lot of questions to her about Jensen indirectly, but not the last one. That one was added, just to add some sparks to the exsisting fire.

“R…really?” Jensen looks at her in disbelief but there was a hint of hope in his eyes.

“Yes” Megan nods seriously.

“What did you say?”

Before she could answer, a smacking sound from Jensen’s desk gain both of their attention. They both turn their head towards the sound and find Rebecca standing there in a seductive way, the top two buttons of her shirt were open, showing the v-line of her chest “Good morning Jense” she winks at him.

“Good morning” Jensen returns the greeting and looks away from her. Megan just rolls her eyes. How shameless can this girl be?

“Good morning too Rebecca” Megan says sarcastically.

Rebecca ignores her and bends her elbow, ducking her head forward to Jensen and revealing more of her skin, she purrs “Jense why are you looking away. You left me alone yesterday for that guy, at least give me a little attention today.”

Megan frowns. Shouldn’t this be considered sexual harassment? She walks towards Rebecca and pulls her back “That guy was his boyfriend, so just leave him the fuck alone now” she snarls.

Jensen looks at her in disbelief and Rebecca scoffs “And how the hell would you know that?”

“Because the guy Jensen is dating is my brother. So now you better stay away from him or the consequences aren’t going to be good” she warns her.

“Stop lying. Why would that hot chick need a high-schooler?”

“I think some people just don’t understand a simple concept called love. Well, think as you wish but leave him the fuck alone, my brother is quite possessive” she says in a calm voice.

Rebecca opens her mouth to say something but a boy cuts her off “Rebecca, you are called to the dean’s office.”

Megan smirks. Probably regarding the bully case she was involved 2 days ago.  Rebecca stomps her right foot lightly and leaves.

Megan turns to Jensen only to find that the other had his mouth parted slightly and his eyes glazed, with a dark shade of red painting his ears, the effect of word ‘love’ used in the sentence, she guesses.

She snaps her finger in front of Jensen’s eyes, bringing him back from his own thoughts “She is gone.”

“W-why did you do that?” Jensen asks.

“What? You wanted her to stay and harass you?”

“No,....not that. Why did you say that I’m Jared’s b-boyfriend?” he asks nervously.

She shrugs “I thought my brother wouldn’t like her being close to you since that was the reason he came to you yesterday”

“Oh….” he flushes.

“Sorry I don’t want to sound rude but can you give me any sort of way, by which my brother can contact you? He kind of seemed eager for it but he is very prideful to ask for it by himself” she tries to sound casual but inwardly she gets anxious. This was the main step of her mission.

“H-huh?” Jensen looks at her confoundedly.

“Ah…never-mind, see you later” she turns around and cringes. _Great, mission failed. The best cupid, duh_ she curses herself for taking such a bold step. _Stupid cupid!_

The whole day in the university she keeps cursing at herself. And when the final bell of the last lecture rings, she dejectedly makes her way towards the exit gate of the university; but before she could make her way out, someone calls her. “MEGAN!”

She turns back and finds Jensen running towards her. Maybe to apologize for rejecting her in the morning, she supposes. Jensen pants hard as he reaches Megan and stands in front of her “I” he takes a deep breath to bring his uneven breath under control “I am sorry" he breathes out.

She was right. “It’s totally ok Jensen, I understand. I’m sorry for my behavior.”

“No, it’s ok. Can you please put forward your palm?” he asks.

Megan confusedly does as she is told and then Jensen puts something on her palm “Please hand this to J-jared” he says and dashes away. Megan looks at the now running figure in astonishment.

When her mind finally processes what happened a while ago, she rejoices. She excitedly makes her way towards Jared's corporation.

She had never been to the office, so when their driver takes her to the destination, she looks at the complex in awe. The entrance of the complex had a big board with ‘ **Padalecki Corporation’** written on it and there were exactly 3 buildings in it- the middle one was the tallest, made up of glass.

After entering the company, she goes to the receptionist and tells her identity. A petite woman around late 20s accompanies her towards her brother’s room. Standing in the elevator, she puts her hand in the pocket of her jeans and palms the folded paper that Jensen handed her.

=x=

Being the CEO of a company may sound fun, but with the title comes a lot of responsibilities. Today’s day was very hectic for Jared. He had to attend 3 meetings simultaneously and had to check the reports that his employees submitted to him. It would have been a very easy task, if and only if, his mind was not pre-occupied with something else - _someone_  else, to be more precise.

His mind was finding ways to go to Megan’s university. Maybe he could drop and pick Megan from her university regularly? God knows, he could get lucky and meet that guy once again and maybe he’d ask him for a trip to the art gallery that he was talking about.

He sighs for the nth time. _Not again. Stop thinking._ He doesn't know why, but that boy allures him to no end. He wants to see the boy again, spend time with him and most importantly keep staring into those green orbs that oozed innocence.

He stands up from his seat and makes his way towards the large window pane. He looks at the magnificent view out of his window and takes in a deep breath. The sun was setting behind the hundreds of building of the town and the sky was slowly turning dark. He wonders what the boy would be doing now. He really doesn't know why is he so enticed by the boy.

When he turns around he gasps in horror “Girl, you scared me” he says looking at his younger sister.

She shrugs “I didn’t want to disturb your peaceful moment.”

“What brings you here little devil? You never come to the company. As long as I remember your birthday is still far away” he rubs his chins with his index finger.

“I didn’t come to ask for something, indeed its vice-versa” she states with a grin.

“Enthrall me then.”

“Put forward your hand” she says and when Jared does as said, she hands him the paper.

Jared eyes the paper in confusion. But before he could ask about it to his sister, she says him to open it and read. He opens the paper curiously and reads it.

‘Can we be in contact via letters? I’m also curious to know more about you ^^’   ✏ Jensen’

The two lines written on the paper is more than enough to surprise as well as shock him. He looks at his sister for some explanation but she just smirks.

His eyebrows knit “Are you playing a prank on me regarding yesterday’s incident?”

Megan frowns “Jare don’t you trust your sister? Argh, it’s my fault. I should have let you handle it yourself then you would have known the troubles” she says and turns her head away dramatically.

Jared smiles at Megan’s behavior “I appreciate your effort Megan; I was just taken aback you know. How did you do this anyway, and why?” he asks her. He didn’t expect to get something from a person he was thinking about the whole day.

Megan looks at his brother “I may be younger, but I’m not dumb. You can fool yourself but not me, I noticed the glances that you both kept sharing yesterday. And it's sure as hell that, he is attracted to you, as much as you are to him.”

Jared just blinks at his sister; when did she grow up this much?

“I’ll see you at home, also don’t disappoint Jensen. He is very sensitive and he doesn't do all this, which means you are special to him” she says as she reaches for the door knob "See you at home brother" she bids with a smile and opens the door to leave.

“Megan," Megan stops and looks at Jared "Thanks" Jared says with a grin as he waves the note at her.

Megan grins back and takes her leave.

That night when Jared sleeps, he dreams of Jensen. And when he gets up in the middle of the night he has a boner.

The next day he hands his reply in his sister’s hand, which his sister takes with a big smile plastered on her face. He could sense how happy his sister was to finally see his brother finding someone for himself.

Jared and Jensen start exchanging letters via Megan. Weeks pass by when their letters finally starts to reach a more personal level. 109 letters later, Jared gains enough courage to ask Jensen out to a nearby fancy restaurant. Jensen doesn't say no.

So, here Jared is, sitting inside the restaurant and glancing at his watch for the 3rd time this evening. Its only 4:56 pm and there’s still 4 minutes left for Jensen to arrive. He taps his feet impatiently under the table, he feels nervous, excited and happy all at once.

He glances around the restaurant to calm down his nerves when his eyes suddenly stop at a boy outside the window and his lips curve into a smile. It was Jensen.

He looks at Jensen with devouring eyes, the urge to keep Jensen by his side forever, grows stronger.

Jensen is wearing a full-sleeve stripped tee-shirt and tight black jeans. He had applied a lip moisturizer which gave a shine to his pouty lips. Jared eyes him hungrily.

Jensen enters the restaurant and looks around, and when his eyes finally land on Jared, he waves at him shyly. Jared returns his wave with a smile. He feels his heart beat picking up speed with each nearing step of Jensen.

“Hi” Jared greets, once Jensen reaches the table.

“Hello Jared” Jensen greets back and takes a seat in front of Jared.

“You look stunning” Jared compliments honestly.

Jensen flushes “Thanks, you too.”

How cute. “What would you like to have?”

“Anything that’s tasty, I’m not much picky about foods.”

“Good habit” he praises the younger to which Jensen gives him a bright smile.

Jared orders 2 plates of fried chicken, hot spicy rice cake and a plate of fish cake with 2 puddling’s for them. They have a good chat as they eat.

After finishing off with their meal, they walk out of the restaurant. Jared offers to drop Jensen by his car but Jensen declines it, saying that his home was at a walking-distance. So they both decide to walk and go.

“Jay can we have ice-cream?” 

Jared internally smiles at the slip of nickAcklese “Sure thing Jen. Come, there’s an ice-cream parlor across the road” he says and tugs Jensen by his hands. His heart beat increases when their skin comes in contact, but he tries to maintain his calm posture.

The ice-cream parlor was very crowded so Jared tightly holds Jensen’s hand, keeping him on his right side while standing in the queue. “Two butterscotch chocolate-disc cones” he orders when they reach the counter. He feels a tug on his hand and he looks at Jensen, only to find that he was being squashed between the counter and a guy behind him.

He brings Jensen in front of him so that he was now having Jensen’s back pressed up against his chest. He keeps his one hand on Jensen’s stomach and with the other he takes their order. After paying, they make their way to Jensen’s home.

They don’t untangle their hands even after crossing the road, to which none of them oppose.  

On reaching a dark alley Jensen announces that his house was nearby. Jared tries to slow down their speed so that they could spend a little more time together. They were just a few steps away from Jensen’s house as a bike comes from the opposite direction. They both keep walking but then suddenly the bike-rider stretches a hand towards Jensen and snatches away his platinum necklace from his neck and rides away.

Due to the backward force on his neck, Jensen lands on his butt coughing lightly.

“Oh my god” yelps Jared as he crouches on the ground “Shit Jen, are you okay?” he asks while inspecting Jensen’s neck. There was a light rash formed on Jensen’s neck. Jared blows air over that area in order to cool the burning sensation.

“M-my locket” says Jensen with glassy eyes.

“We’ll get a new one Jen. First tell me does it hurt a lot?” he asks, concern laced in his voice.

“It…it hurts a little” he says with a quivering voice.

Jared drops a kiss on Jensen’s forehead and stands up, pulling Jensen up as well. “Apply ice after reaching home, okay?”

Jensen nods meekly.

Standing in front of Jensen’s house, Jared reluctantly lets go of Jensen’s hands and bids him “We’ll meet again, hm?”

Jensen hums looking into his eyes. They keep staring for a while until Jared unconsciously bends his head closer to that of Jensen’s and keeps it against his. With a smile on his face he says, “I’m glad that I met you Jen” and then closes the distance between their lips and drops a small peck over the other’s lips.

“J-jay” Jensen says in a deep voice when Jared pulls him against his chest by his waist and tucks his chin on his crown.

Jared hums in reply. “Mom is at home” Jensen says shyly.

Jared chuckles and loosens his hold “Sorry.”

“It’s ok” Jensen says and takes a step back. He waves at Jared and turns around. He takes a step ahead and then stops.

“Jen?” 

Jensen suddenly turns to Jared and runs into his arms, making Jared stumble back “Thanks for coming into my life” he says hugging him tightly. Jared kisses Jensen’s crown “Take care sweetheart.”

=x=

Jared sips his afternoon coffee leisurely. He finally completed checking all his tenders. Three consecutive knocks at his door brings him back from his thoughts of yesterday.

“Come in”

“Sir, a lady Acklesed Mrs. Ackles wants to meet you, should I send her in?”

Jared stops in his actions. “Yes, send her in” he says. She must have spotted them yesterday, outside Jensen’s house.

A slim, elegant woman as tall as Jared enters his office. Jared stands and bows to her in respect.

“Hello Jared, I’m Jensen’s mom.”

“Yes, Mrs. Ackles. Please have a seat” he gestures her towards the chair in front of him.

“Oh thanks” she says and settles down “I’ve heard from the someone in my university that you and my son are dating.”

Jared is taken aback at the direct question but he maintains his calmness “No, Mrs. Ackles, we are not dating. We are just very good friends.”

"I won't beat around the bush Jared and I'd appreciate if you answer honestly. Do you see my son as more than a friend?" Mrs. Ackles asks with a stern voice.

Jared contemplates for a while. He never thought he'd have to face Jensen's mother in his own office.

"Yes Mrs. Ackles but I can assure you that this is not just a mere infatuation. My feelings for him are genuine and I am sure that they won't be changing anytime soon."

Mrs. Ackles nods at Jared's answer "I won't ask you-what did you see in my son and all that stupid things. But answer me after thinking considerably- do you see your future with my son?"

Jared thinks for a while. Did he imagine his future with Jensen? So many times.

 “Yes Mrs. Ackles and that too a bright one. I’d like to make him live a life he wishes for and I would be more than glad to be the reason of his happiness.”

Mrs. Ackles gives him a tight nod “I won’t deny the fact that Jensen seemed a lot happier these days. If I asked you to marry him the coming next month, would you agree?”

“I’d be more than happy to comply” he answers without wasting a second.

“Then marry him” she states.

Jared is taken aback for a minute “Why would you want that?” he asks in a confused tone.

“My medical conditions are not good. I have a heart surgery after 1 and half month. I’m not sure whether I’ll make it alive or not, so I’d like to entrust my son’s happiness with you. I have known Megan since 2 years now, and you being his brother makes me trust you. I hope you won’t disappoint.”

Jared listens intently until the end and wonders if this all is a dream. Knowing the younger for some weeks made Jared realize that one person Jensen loves the most in the world is his mom.

“You’ll make it alive Mrs. Ackles.”

Mrs. Ackles smiles “You are a good person Jared, I won’t regret coming to you. You can start preparing for your proposal and I’d like to meet your parents” she says while getting up.

Jared gets up as well “Sure Mrs. Ackles” he says and then bows.

“You can start calling me Donna, you know” she says while walking to the door.

“O...kay” Jared agrees awkwardly.

When Jared is about to sit, Mrs. Ackles turns “And one more thing Jared" Jared stops and looks at Mrs. Ackles "don’t let my son know about my surgery ok?”

Jared nods. 

"It was nice meeting you Jared" Mrs Ackles smiles and walks out of the office.

Jared falls back to his seat and rewinds the evening in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do give kudos if u liked it (:


	3. Chapter 3

This was the third night after Jensen’s first kiss, and it still makes him grin like a fool, whenever he thinks about it. It was just a touch of lips against lips, but it felt special; because the person he was sharing it with, was special.

After their date, he and Jared had exchanged some extra lovey-dovey messages with each other. 

He tosses for the 8th time on the bed. Then tightly hugs the pillow in his embrace, wishing that it was a certain someone who is tall, has broad shoulders and dimples instead. The broad smile on his face does not leave for once and nor does the thought of a certain someone leave his mind. If someone asked him to choose the best decision of his life; without a second thought, he’d chose the moment when he handed his letter to Megan.

He and Jared were still at the dating level, but at the end Jared was still his. No, he couldn’t imagine Jared with some other person by his side. But did Jared feel the same for him? Or, he just considered him as a friend? No; that couldn't be, right? The kiss between them must have meant something for him too, right?

He feels insecure, but whom should he disclose his insecurities? His only close friends were Tom and Megan. Both of them would of course say anything to make him feel better. He wanted true advice; and then it struck him that, his mom was still unaware of Jared’s presence in his life. He looks at the digital clock on the table, beside his bed.

9:45 pm.

His mom would still be awake.

In few seconds, he finds himself standing in front of his mother's room, knocking on the door.

“Jense? What happened? Why aren’t you still asleep?” asks his mom as she opens the door.

“Uh mom, can I just spend some time with you?” he asks.

His mom ruffles his hair “Aw, is my big baby deprived of his mama’s love?”

Jensen nods with a pout. His mom laughs at his son’s cuteness. They both walk to the bed and settle comfortably on it.

“Mom I’ve got something to confess” Jensen finally says after some time.

“I’m all ears.”

“I…mom…I got myself a new friend.”

“Oh. It’s good that you are finally making some new friends, isn't it? So, is he a soccer-mate or your classmate?”

“Uhh… he is not from our college" he bites his lower lip nervously.

“Now that’s new. Tell me all about it.”

“Mom remember that day, when I collided with someone outside the staff-room?” His mom hums in response. “He..he is Megan’s brother. That day he saved me from getting bullied from Rebecca and since that day until now we are friends” he says and looks at his mother to gauge her reactions.

“Jared. That’s his name right?” his mom asks plainly. Jensen looks at his mother in shock and confusion “H-how did you know?” 

“Son” His mom says lovingly “I’m your mom. Anyway, I was waiting for you to come and share it yourself.”

Jensen looks at her with guilty eyes “Sorry mom. I didn’t mean to hide it” he says.

His mom smiles at him “I know. So........how long?”

“Close to a month now” he says with his head hung low.

His mom caresses his hair “Look at me son” she says. Jensen raises his head and looks into his mother’s eyes “Do you like him?” Jensen widens his eyes. He can never hide his true feelings from his mom. Never. He nods meekly.

“A lot?” she asks teasingly and Jensen’s cheeks flare in response “Not more than you” he mumbles, lowering his gaze.

“Aw, my son has grown up so much now” she says ruffling Jensen’s hair. Jensen bends down and hides his face in his mother’s lap. “So you wanna invite your boyfriend over?”

“Mom” he whines “I’m not even sure whether we are dating.”

“Oh, I didn’t know that nowadays you give pecks to your friends” she teases.

Jensen raises his head from his mother’s lap and looks at her “You…you saw?” he says and rubs his nape in embarrassment.

“Of course I did. I also saw how you ran into his arms and were not ready to let him go.”

Jensen averts his gaze from his mom and bites his inner cheeks in embarrassment. “But mom” he says looking at her again “I, still don’t know if Jay…red feels the same for me.”

“Well, do you think that a person of his age will spend his precious time with someone who he thinks is not important for him?” she asks. Jensen shakes his head in response. “He takes you as someone important, but if you still feel insecure; give it some time. Don’t rush.”

Jensen nods in understanding “Thanks mom" he says in gratitude and hugs her.

“Jense” she starts caressing his back. Jensen hums. “Don’t do _it_ before commitment.”

Jensen retracts from the hug and looks at her with a confused expression “Do what mom?”

“Remember what I taught you about sexual involvement?”

Jensen’s face turns bright red in realization “Uhh..ye..yes… Mom, I..I’m sleepy g-good night mom” he says and hurries out of the room.

=x=

Jared has planned everything. He is going to ask Jensen to become his boyfriend this coming weekend. And then, exactly after 2 weeks, he is going to ask him to marry him. And then he is going to introduce him to his parents and finally ask Jensen’s mom to meet his parents to set the date for their wedding.

His plans work accordingly; so now he is standing in front of the big mirror, fixing his bow. He is excited to see Jensen walking down the aisle with his sister as his grooms-women. He has invited all of his employees and business partners to the grand hall where his wedding was going to take place. He wants the world to be the witness of their auspicious ceremony, where he and his to-be husband were going to be tied together for the rest of their life.

He still remembers how Jensen cried on the day he proposed him in the movie theater.

_He had booked the movie theater for the night and there was no one except him and Jensen inside the dark room. Jensen had no idea about his plans. When they settled down, a romantic song started playing on the screen. Jensen’s eye bulged out looking at the video playing on the screen; the screen displayed photos of him and Jared._

_Him and Jared- smiling, laughing, hugging. And the last photo was of Jared on his knees with a bunch of flowers in his hand and Jensen standing there shyly- it was a photo when Jared finally asked Jensen to be his boyfriend. The song ended with a quotation “FOREVER IS A LONG TIME, BUT I WOULDN’T MIND SPENDING IT BY YOUR SIDE”_

_Jensen looked at Jared’s side and found him kneeling. He had a box in his left palm which was now forwarded in Jensen’s direction “Would you like to spend your life with me?” Jared asked and Jensen started crying. Jared moved closer -still on his knees- and placed his hands on Jensen’s lap._

_“What happened Jen? Is it too early for you? Don’t worry, I won’t pressurize you” he said to Jensen, who was now hiding his face behind his palms. Jensen shook his head. Jared tried to remove Jensen’s hands from his face to which Jensen compiled but he soon hid his face in Jared’s nape, hugging him tightly._

_Jared’s knee started hurting “Jen can I stand up?” he asked with a small chuckle. He felt Jensen nod against his nape. He stood up and Jensen followed suit, still hiding his face in Jared’s nape. Jared caressed Jensen’s back with his right hand. “I’m sorry if I scared you” Jensen shook his head again._

_“Yes,” Jensen mumbled against his nape “Jay, I’d like to spend my life with you.”_

_Jared pulled Jensen’s head away from his neck so that he could see him “What did you say?” he asked gleefully looking at the tear-stained face._

_“I’m ready to spend my whole life by your side” Jensen confessed._

_“Oh my god. You scared me there for a minute” he said and hugged Jensen tightly._

_“Jay” Jensen struggles in Jared’s tight hold “T-the ring” he reminds._

_Jared loosens his hold “Oh yeah! I forgot. Show me your hand.”_

_Jensen laughs inwardly looking at Jared’s excitement. When he forwarded his hand, Jared slid in a platinum ring with an infinity sign into his wedding finger. Jensen examined the ring on his finger and looked at Jared’s face. Jared was looking at him with adoring eyes. Without any hesitation, Jensen stood on his tiptoes and closed the distance between their lips._

_Since it was their 4 th kiss, it wasn’t sloppy like their previous ones. Their lips fitted well against each other. Jared broke their kiss midway and kissed Jensen’s forehead lovingly and connected their lips again. _

_He settled on the seat behind him and made Jensen sit on his lap, encircling Jensen’s waist with his hands to keep him safe from falling. Biting Jensen’s lower lips, Jared pushed in his tongue and started licking Jensen’s teeth. Hearing Jensen moan into the kiss, encouraged him to continue with their make out session._

_The realization that now Jensen was all his, made him hard. He could feel Jensen’s bulge against his own. Maybe Jensen must have felt it too, because the next moment he retracted from the kiss and kept his forehead against Jared’s “Jay, let's go."_

 

Jared smiles looking into the mirror.

“What’s with your look?” Megan says appearing out of nowhere. Jared gasps “Megan! Stop scaring the hell out of me.”

Megan giggles. “Bro, you look so handsome.”

“I wish I could say the same” Jared teases.

“Jare!” Megan whines “Don’t forget, the person you are marrying is my classmate! I’ll tell him to not marry an evil person like you!” she threatens.

Jared laughs “Ok, ok I’m sorry. You look breathtaking” he says sincerely. His sister really looked beautiful in the white dress-piece and with the flower tiara decorating her crown.

Megan gives him a broad smile “You know; Jensen is looking more breathtaking than me. Don’t get paralyzed after seeing him.”

“Can’t wait.”

“You don’t need to” Megan says “Mom and dad called you down, the priest has arrived.”

“Okay, hurry up then” he says walking to the door already.

 

True to Megan’s word, Jensen was looking magnificent in the white suit and with his hair styled down to cover his forehead.

Watching Jensen walk down the aisle filled Jared's heart with immense happiness and pride. It was him, who this beautiful man chose to spend his life with.

Megan hands Jensen to Jared “Saying that you look magnificent will be the understatement of the year” he says looking into the younger's eyes.

“You look handsome as well” Jensen says shyly.

The priest says his blessings and then Jensen and Jared exchange their vows. They then exchange their rings.

“Do you, Mr. Jared Padalecki take Jensen Ackles as your husband?”

“I do.”

“Do you, Mr. Jensen Ackles take Jared Padalecki as your husband?”

“Yes, yes I do.”

“Now you both may seal your promises with a kiss.”

Without wasting a second, Jared attacks Jensen’s lips, the thing which he wanted to do since Jensen’s arrival. And now that he got his chance, he takes full advantage of it. Not caring that they are being watched by 1000s of people in the room, Jared pulls Jensen closer by his waist and nibbles on his lower lip. Jensen moans into the kiss as people cheer for them.

After getting aware of the prying eyes, Jensen lightly pushes Jared’s shoulder. “J-jay people are watching” Jensen says against Jared’s lips.

“Let them watch” he murmurs against Jensen's lips and reconnects their lips into a passionate kiss. More loud howls and cheering erupts from the audience.

“Stop tainting my innocent eyes!” shouts Megan from the audience and the people start giggling.

They break apart and Jensen hides his face in Jared’s chest in embarrassment. Jared hugs him tightly “Please enjoy the party people!” he announces with Jensen still in his embrace.

“Jen? Let’s go and get changed for the party?” he whispers to Jensen. Jensen nods and retracts from the warm hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry if the pace is too fast but this story is supposed to revolve around J2's life after marriage. Do leave kudos and comments if you liked it :)


	4. Chapter 4

After meeting and greeting every important person in the function he finally settles at the bar counter of the party hall “Thanks for attending the function Mr. Jones” Jared smiles at the middle-aged man sitting beside him.

“Oh drop the formalities Jared” William says swaying his left hand at Jared “and you very well know that I wouldn't have missed it for the world, right?” he grins and takes a sip from his wine glass.

“Of course uncle” he smiles “Dad was tired so he left early. He told me to ask you to drop by his house, later this weekend.”

“That sly old man. I’m telling you Jared, he left early so that he could spend more time with your mom. He was like this since high school.”

Jared laughs in mirth. He knows that he is gonna pamper his husband alot as well, he takes after his father after all.

Speaking of his husband...

He looks at the entrance and then glances at his wristwatch, his husband should have been back by now. He wonders if his husband found his way back to the party hall. His attention is brought to the bar counter with snap of fingers.

“Oh, hi Si…”

“Lisa” the young lady corrects.

“Oh yes, Lisa” he greets apologetically to the young lady standing beside William.

Lisa shakes her head playfully “Already forgot my name? By the way, did I let you know that you look stunning tonight?”

“Thank you” Jared smiles awkwardly at her.

“Young lady, he is taken now. Go look for someone else to flirt with."

Lisa rolls her eyes at her father “I was just complimenting him dad.” She then looks at Jared “I apologize for not making it to your wedding ceremony.”

“Ah, it’s totally ok” he says with another awkward smile. Of course he does not expect her to be present at the wedding. What girl would like to attend the wedding of her  _possible-_ husband?

“By the way, where is your husband? I heard from rumors that he looks more handsome than you.”

“Yes, that he does and I think you might know him. He went to drop his mother to the exit door and should be returning soon” he says and wanders his eyes over the crowd.

“A gentleman I see; I’d really like to meet him. You got me curi-“

“Oh, he's here” Jared says looking past William’s shoulder. Jensen looked like a lost puppy among the crowd. Jared grins amusedly as he watches Jensen looking here and there for him. Just when he decides to get up and walk to him, Jensen’s eyes fall on him. He jerks his head slightly- gesturing the other to come to him. Jensen starts walking to him.

He frowns when he sees Jensen getting stopped by a little girl. The little girl hands him a rose and a letter, then she runs away before Jensen could stop her. Jensen opens the letter and reads it while walking towards his direction.  When Jensen is just a few steps away from him, he suddenly folds the piece of paper and stuffs it in his side pocket of his pants along with the rose.

Jared notices the slight redness tainting Jensen’s cheeks and wonders about the words written in the paper. Jensen walks to him, standing in between his legs and hugs him, not noticing the two people standing beside Jared “Jay can we go home now?” he says against Jared’s neck. He must be really tired by all of today’s activities, Jared thinks.

“Sure. Are you tired baby?” Jared whispers into his husband's ears as he encircles his hands around Jensen’s waist. Jensen retracts and nods at him with an adorable pout that makes Jared internally coo at his husband.

“Is that you Jensen?” asks a confused Lisa.

On hearing a familiar voice Jensen turns, with Jared’s hand still secured around his waist. “Teacher?” he blinks in surprise.

Jared gets up from his seat “As I assumed, you both know each other, but let me introduce you guys from my point of the relations. Jensen meet Lisa, my dad’s best-friend’s daughter and Lisa meet Jensen, my husband.”

Lisa nods and Jensen lowers his gaze in slight discomfort. Lisa’s fisted hand goes unnoticed by Jared, but Jensen notices it. 

“Great to meet you, Mr. Jensen” says Lisa sarcastically. William subtly nudges her in warning.

“S-same here” Jensen says and then raises his head to meet Jared’s gaze “Jay can we please go home?” he pleads. Jared kisses Jensen’s forehead and gives him a nod.

“Right. You must leave Jared, he has his classes Chrisorrow morning, or are you both going on a honeymoon or something?” Lisa asks in an extra sweet voice.

Jared laughs “No, both of us are kind of busy. Also, I can’t let Jensen miss his college since his final semester is after 2 months.”

“Good decisi-“

Lisa gets interrupted by her father “Ah, well Jared, I think we’ll be leaving now. It’s getting late, _right_ Lisa?”

Lisa rolls her eyes at her father but nods with a sigh “See you later Jared. Bye Jensen” she bids both of them and they take their leave.

Jensen turns and rests his head against Jared’s chest. “Jen?” Jared calls. Jensen hums in reply. “What was in the letter which the little girl handed you?” he asks.

“I-I don’t think that it was meant for me” he stutters.

“Are you sure? Can I have a look?” he asks softly.

Jensen nods and fishes out the letter with the rose from his pocket and hands it to Jared. He just hopes that his husband won’t get mad at him because of the letter.

Jared opens the letter and reads it.

_‘White is the color that suits you,_

_Lucky is the one, who got you._

He scrunches the paper in his hands and grits his teeth in anger. He takes 2 deep breaths “Let’s leave Jen” he says calmly. He throws the paper along with rose on the floor.

Jensen nods.

Jared takes a step beside his husband and places his hands around his husband’s waist possessively, hoping for the man whoever sent the letter to see it. _Mine._

=x=

After getting out of the venue, Jensen gets pinned to the nearest wall by his husband, making him gasp in surprise.

Placing one hand on the wall and the other on Jensen’s waist Jared crashes his lips with Jensen. Jensen gets taken aback for a second, but soon responds to the kiss with same passion. He encircles both his hands around Jared’s neck and pulls him closer. He moans when his husband bites his lower lip sensually.  His breathing becomes erratic and his knees buckle. He clutches his hand around his husband’s neck for support.

Jared slides his hand from Jensen’s waist to his ass and squeezes it. He pushes Jensen’s ass so that their lower half rub against each other. Jensen breaks away from the kiss and rests his head on Jared’s shoulder, panting heavily.

“Wanted to do this since so long” Jared breathes hotly into Jensen’s ears as he lifts Jensen’s left leg and entangles it with his right one; the new position giving him better access to grind his bulge on Jensen’s. 

Jensen leaves a throaty moan when Jared bites his upper ear “Nng Jay..” he whimpers “Someone will see us”  he says and bites his lower lip to control the loud moan that threatens to leave his throat.

Jared increases the pace of his humph “Don’t worry Jen....won’t let anyone see you like this” he answers; his possessive tone making Jensen go limp in his hold. “Look at me Jen” he commands.

Jensen lifts his head from Jared’s shoulder and rests it on the wall behind him as he looks at his husband with dazed eyes. Jared roams his eyes over the younger's flustered face “You're all mine now, aren't you?” he whispers and bends down to give another passionate kiss on his husband’s lips before the other could even answer.

In between their hot kiss, Jared’s phone starts to ring, making them break their kiss. He pecks one last time on his husband’s lips before fishing out his phone and looking at the caller id “Let’s go, our car has arrived. We can continue in the car if you want" he says half serious and half playful.

Jensen turns beet red when the realization of what they did dawns upon him. They made out in public; though there was no one around, it was still a public place. “You pervert” he accuses and lightly pushes his husband away from him and starts walking away.

“Hey” Jared calls and reaches for him.

The pair walk towards the car with a flustered Jensen in Jared’s hold.

Once they both settle in the car, Jared entwines his hand with Jensen and places it on his lap. 

Jensen rests his head on his husband’s shoulder and closes his eyes, sighing tiredly. He was exhausted from all the hustle-bustle of the day, so it doesn't take more than few seconds for him to fall asleep.

Jared smiles looking at the peaceful boy lying beside him. His eyes suddenly stop at Jensen’s lower half. There was a wet spot on his pant. He grins looking at it since it was a result of his administrations.

“I hope you are as happy with our wedding as I am” he whispers against Jensen’s crown and kisses it.

With his other free hand, he fishes out his phone from the pocket; being careful not to make too much movement. He turns his head away from Jensen and speaks as lowly as possible “Jack, –Yes, we are on our way back home. –please make sure that all the necessary changes are made in my room. –No, tell all the maids to leave the mansion after they finish their work. –Yes, thank you.” He keeps his mobile inside his pocket and resting his head against Jensen, he closes his eyes as well.

He gets waken up by a very embarrassed driver standing in front of him, outside the car.

=x=

_Jensen was kissing him very passionately like shown in the r-rated movie which he watched with Chris. Yes, he watched an adult movie with Chris. Not for fun, but because he wanted to learn how to pleasure his soon-to be-husband and this was the easiest way that Chris suggested him. Of course he felt uncomfortable, but he did not have any other option._

_Jared started sucking on his neck, like the lead hero was doing to the other actor in the movie._

_His husband's hands lowered from his stomach towards his lower region and reach-_

Something happens and his body experiences a jerk.

Jensen's eye flutter open and he rubs his eye with the back of his hand while yawning. Clearing his hazy mind, he notices that he was being carried away in someone's arm. He blinks several time and then looks at the person's face "Jay.. " he croaks. 

"Sorry baby my feet tripped over a step.  Did I break your erotic dream?" Jared smirks at him.

Jensen's eye widens. How did he know. 

"Don't fret. I'm not a mind reader. Your labored breaths and throaty moans were more than enough to even embarrass my driver."

Blood rushes down to Jensen's groin and ears. He feels embarrassed and hides his face in Jared's chest. 

"Did my baby dream about me?" 

Jensen nods meekly against his chest. Jared was his husband now, so no point of hiding such things from him. 

"Let’s make you comfortable on the bed and then we will talk about it in detail, hm" Jared says and opens the door of their shared bedroom with his shoulder. 

When Jared places Jensen on the edge of the bed, Jensen lets his eye open. He looks at his husband who was now loosening the tie around his neck with one hand and with the other, he was switching on the a.c from the remote.

When his husband's attention returns back on him, Jensen lowers his gaze in embarrassment. He starts feeling hot all of a sudden. Jared climbs on the bed and settles beside him. 

Jared palms his bulge "You are hard."

Jensen sucks in breath at his husband's actions. Jared bends down and kisses him softly. "How do you pleasure yourself then?" he asks and removes his hand from his groin "Do you touch yourself?"

Jensen looks at him and shakes his head shyly "I go and shower."

"Did you never pleasure yourself before?" Jared asks. Jensen shakes his head with a flustered expression. 

" _God_ " he whispers raggedly and re-connects their lips in a passionate kiss. Jared starts unbuttoning his own shirt while kissing. He then stops for a moment. Jensen opens his eyes and finds his husband discarding his white shirt on the bed while looking deeply into his eyes. 

Jared reconnects their lips and placing his hands on Jensen's abdomen, he starts lifting up his shirt until it reaches his chest.  He then takes Jensen's nubs in between his fingers and starts rolling it roughly. 

Jensen moans loudly into the kiss. Never had anyone touched him there before, including he himself. He gets a fuzzy feeling in his lower stomach again. 

They break the kiss when the need for oxygen increases. But Jared soon attaches his lips to Jensen's jaw. He then stoops lower and lower. He crawls above him and retrieving for a second from his collar bones, he removes Jensen's tee-shirt completely.

He then takes Jensen's already aroused nub into his mouth and suckles at it while pinching the other one sensually, making Jensen cry in delight. After playing with both the nipples, he starts peppering kisses from Jensen's abs to his abdomen. 

Feeling the cold air hit his body, Jensen shivers. Jared notices it and covers both of them with a thick white duvet and then continues with his administrations.

Watching Jared's head under the duvet makes his mind go hazy. 

He feels Jared's fingers unbuttoning & unzipping his jeans, then pulling them down his ass, thighs, ankles and finally discarding it. Jared then crawls back, supporting himself on one hand he takes Jensen's earlobe in between his teeth. 

"Ah!" Jensen screeches when Jared starts squeezing his ass and grinding his clothed bulge against Jensen's bare length. Jensen closes his eyes and drowns in the sensation. 

His breath hitches when Jared's hand leaves his ass and wraps around his length. Jared starts stroking it gently while peppering kisses along Jensen's jaw. 

Jared soon increases his pace, making Jensen moan breathlessly. He kisses him hard, swallowing all his moans. Within seconds Jensen comes in his hand. 

"Jay" he pants "will it hurt badly?"

"It might hurt a little, but we will take it slow if you want to."

"C-can we do it sometime else? I feel tired" he asks in a little voice. He was not ready for this, yet.  He just hopes that his husband won't get mad at him. 

"Sure Jen, don’t be scared. We don't have to rush...I can wait until you are ready" replies his husband in a soft voice and gives him a light kiss on his temple.

Jared then gets up from above his body and gets down the bed "I'll be back shortly ok? Sleep tight, I'll by your side soon" he says caressing Jensen's slightly wet hair.

Jensen nods tiredly and drifts off to his dreamland while protecting his naked body under the duvet from the cold.

 

Jensen gets awake at his usual timing. He scrunches his eyes and blinks them several times before opening them fully.

His back was pressed up against his husband's solid chest while a protective hand was wrapped up around his abdomen.

He snuggles back into his husband's hold and blushes hard when he realizes that they both were stark naked under the duvet, sharing each other's warmth. He tries to wriggle out of his husband's hold but fails.

"Jen?” Jared croaks, slowly waking up as well. 

Jensen blushes harder when he _feels_ his husband waking up against his coccyx. He tries to wriggle away but fails again. 

"Jay I'll get late for my college" Jensen mumbles lowly. 

"There's an hour left until your college starts Jen. Let's cuddle a bit longer" Jared whines in a sleep hazed voice as he pulls Jensen closer to him "Moreover, I'll be dropping you and Megan to college from today onward, so no chance of getting late."

Jensen stops wriggling and turns around to cuddle with his husband.

After cuddling and sharing kisses for a good 20 minutes, they both get up and start getting ready for their respective day. 

The breakfast was already served and Megan was waiting for them at the dining table when they walk downstairs. The three of them start munching on the breakfast while chattering about nothing in particular.

On the way to their college, Megan and Jensen discuss about their final semester's assignment, totally ignoring about Jared's presence. Jared smiles as he listens to the ranting of the two late-teens about how their teachers are so insensitive to load them with so much work.

When they both get down from the car in front of their college gate and start walking, Jared calls out to Jensen. Jensen turns back and looks at Jared. 

Jared gestures him to come to the open window of the driver's seat. Jensen walks to him with a confused expression. On reaching the car, he lowers his head to the level of the window "What happened Jay?" he asks.

"You forgot something baby" he says and taps his fingers on his slightly puckered lips. "

Jensen looks around; seeing no one looking in their direction, he drops a quick kiss on Jared's lips "See you later" he bids him and walks to Megan with a flustered face. 


	5. Chapter 5

“Good morning Ms. Ackles” Lisa greets as she places her hand-bag on the table of the staff-room.

Ms. Ackles lifts her head from the newspaper and replies with a smile “Good morning to you too, Ms. Jones”

“Congratulations on your son’s wedding” Lisa says with a sweet smile.

“Why am I not surprised? Oh, because I don’t doubt your stalking capabilities” Ms. Ackles replies.

“Tch, please. I’ve better work than stalking someone's son. It was a coincident that your son’s husband was a very close friend of mine” she says stressing the word ‘very’ in the sentence.

“I doubt the ‘close’ means the same to Mr. Padalecki. As much as I know my son-in-law, he has high standards for his friend-circle”

Lisa grits her teeth in anger but suddenly her expression changes into a smug one "I think it’s time for Jensen to know about your health, don't you think so?

Ms. Ackles glares at her "Don't you dare bring my son into this Lisa" she looks at Lisa threateningly.

"I wonder how will poor Jensen feel when he gets to know that his mom is going to leave him soon" Lisa continues ignoring Ms. Ackles's warning.

"Lisa!" Ms. Ackles swats the newspaper on the table and stands up, gaining the attention of the other teachers in the room consequently. 

Lisa flinches at the harshness, but succeeds in hiding her embarrassment. 

"You are not going to drag my son into our problem or I must say -your problem with me- into this, do you get it?" 

Lisa dramatically turns her head away from Ms. Ackles and walks away into the staff-room's washroom, without uttering a word.

Ms. Ackles heaves a sigh. She wonders whether entrusting Jensen with Mr. Padalecki was a good decision or not. With a little pain in her heart, she picks up her books from the table and proceeds to her respective classroom.

On the passage she spots Jensen being cornered by a girl whom she guesses is Rebecca. That girl will get a good lesson from her sometime soon. She regrets making her son so fragile; this rude world need people who can stand up for themselves.

She walks in the direction of her son but stops in her tracks when she sees Megan harshly pushing Rebecca off of Jensen. The two girls bicker a little and then Rebecca walks away from the scene with a temper tantrum. Megan then puts her hands around Jensen's neck as Jensen smiles at her. 

Ms. Ackles's lips curve into a fond smile looking at them, they both looked like very a close pair of brother and sister. Maybe entrusting Jensen with Mr. Padalecki was a good decision after all, since it assured his son a very caring family.

If she couldn't make it alive, someone will be there to look after her son. She smiles sadly and walks into her classroom.

____________

- _And he fills him up so good. The way Jensen was panting into his ears was practically making him hard again._

_"Jay, your office now smells like sex" the younger mumbles shyly against his nape._

_"No, it smells like you" Jared says in the younger's ear and bites it gently. Jensen moans in response and clutches the edge of the table on which he was sitting._

_"This time do it rough Jay" Jensen pants hungrily and Jared starts rocking into his husband's wet heat once again._

_Jared shifts both his hands to his husband's perky ass "Hold on tight, gonna fuck you mid-air" he says against Jensen's neck and bites it hard._

_As he lifts his little husband from the desk into his arms, Jensen moans "Ahh! Jay right the-_

 

Jared groans loudly when someone flicks his forehead lightly.

Who the hell dared to wake him up from his erotic fantasy and that too in such a cruel manner? He slowly opens his eyes and blinks a few time "Lisa?"

"Are you unhappy to see me Jay?" Lisa says with a pout. 

Jared frowns. He and Lisa haven't reached this stage of friendship where they could call each other with nicknames. 

As he raises his head from the headrest of the chair, he curses himself for dozing off in that position. Because hell, his neck feels sore as fuck; placing his hands on his shoulders, he rotates his neck carefully for several times.

Lisa shifts closer to Jared's side and places her hand on Jared's neck "Are you feeling sore Jay?" she asks while massaging Jared's neck. 

Jared uncomfortably shifts away from Lisa's touch "What brings you here Lisa?" he asks as plainly as he can, keeping his irritation at bay. 

She shrugs "Just like that, you know. But it seems like I'm unwelcomed here, so I won't come again. Sorry" she says in an offended tone. 

"Ah nothing like that, I was just surprised. You can visit me anytime" he says apologetically. Because his mom surely taught him to be a gentleman.

Lisa smiles "Sure. It’s already 7 in the evening, aren't you going home?" she asks. 

"What! 7!" he glances at his wrist-watch to confirm it "Shit! I was supposed to pick up Jen and Megan from the university at 6:30! I shouldn't have taken a nap" he chides at himself.

Lisa makes a face of displeasure at the mention of Jensen but hides it as soon as Jared looks at her. "I think I saw Jensen taking a cab. And Megan had to stay longer for her project submission, so don't worry."

Jared curses himself for his being so irresponsible. "We should head out Lisa, it’s getting late."

"Yea."

They walk out of the company while chatting about random stuffs while Lisa trying every possible way to touch him and Jared trying his best to walk normally with his half hard cock.

"Jay, can you drop me home, please?" Lisa asks with expectant eyes when they reach Jared's car. 

"S-sure" he agrees reluctantly. He needed to be home as soon as possible with his husband but he can't be rude to the lady. 

The drive to Lisa's house takes 40 minutes because Lisa ' _lost'_ the way while they were chatting. 

Jared drops her off with a formal goodbye. He then heads to the Jewel shop to retrieve the platinum necklace that he had ordered for Jensen on their wedding day. 

When he reaches home it is already 9 pm. While walking towards their shared bedroom he wonders whether his husband already had his dinner. When he opens the door of their bedroom, he finds Jensen sitting on the bed with his head between his knees.

"Jen?" 

Jensen raises his head and looks at Jared with red-rimmed eyes and tear streaked face. "Oh my god, what happened Jen?" Jared walks immediately to the bed and settles beside his husband. He takes Jensen's head in his hand and caresses his back in a soothing manner "Is it because I didn't come to pick you up today?" he asks.

Jensen shakes his head with a small hiccup.

"So what happened Jen? Tell me" he asks tenderly.

Jensen frees himself from Jared's hold and looks into Jared's eyes “You won’t leave me for” he hiccups “.. someone else r-right?” he asks in a small voice. Jared’s heart clenches to see his prized possession in this condition; he wonders what made the other doubt his love for him.

He bends down until his lips are just few centimeters away from the other’s cheek “Never” he says and kisses away the tears that was staining the other’s cheek.

How could he leave the only person around whom, his entire life revolved? After kissing the tears away from his husband's soft skin, he places kiss on each eyelid and finally drops a long kiss on the other’s forehead.

No, he can’t ever leave this person.

He slowly leads the other’s head on his shoulder and rests his cheek on his husband’s crown. He then encircles his arms around the younger’s waist, keeping him safe and warm in his embrace.

The younger was probably scared of being left alone because of something and Jared needed to assure him that he wouldn’t be leaving him anytime soon.

His husband cries silently, wetting his shoulder in process. Jared shifts his head and kisses his husband’s crown whispering a lot of sweet nothings “I won’t ever leave you baby. You gotta have trust in our relationship.”

But with each passing whisper his husband’s sniffle keeps increasing.

Finally, after few minutes Jensen’s tears decrease and they gradually stop. He shifts a little, so that he could encircle his arms around his husband’s neck and hide his face in the crook of his neck.

Jensen is doubtful. No, not about his husband’s unconditional love, he could never be doubtful about that.

He was doubtful about himself. Was his love enough for his husband? Are his actions enough to convey his love towards his husband? Will his husband never go to any of the person trying to seduce him? He was doubtful about these kind of questions.

The scene that he encountered today in the office surprised as well as scared to him to no end. 

"I sa-saw Lisa ma’am in your cabin" he admits, his voice hoarse because of the crying.

"Who brought you to the company?" Jared asks in a gentle voice.

"I asked the address to Megan."

"Well baby, if you came till my office, why didn't you come inside hm?"

"I... I felt that I'd be interrupting you and Lisa ma’am so I headed back home." How can he barge inside when two adults were talking? It felt wrong. He was a teenager whereas the other two were free adults- their interaction seemed right. 

"Your interruption would never bother me and you know that. Moreover, you have the right to come and disturb whenever you feel like, I'm your husband."

Jensen hums. He is still bothered by his teacher's behavior. His teacher gave many signs that she had some kind of attraction towards his husband. Even if his husband’s and teacher's marriage would have been idealistic for the society, he could never imagine having his position replaced by someone else.

"Jay, I wanna tell you something… " he mumbles. 

"I'm listening baby."

"I th-think Lisa l.li.." he stutters nervously. He takes a deep breath, inhaling his husband's scent and says it finally "I think Lisa ma’am likes you" he says it in one go.

What if his husband laughs it off and ignores it?

"Maybe she does," Jared replies “but," he lifts Jensen's head from his crook and makes him look into his eyes "don't you worry. I've only got my eyes for a certain high-schooler with a mole on his butt" he bops Jensen's nose.

Jensen gives him a shy smile and then wipes his tears and his runny nose with the back of his hand.

"Go, freshen up and shower, I'll bring our dinner to the room till then" he says with a small smile and gets up from the bed. Before he can completely get up, Jared pulls his hand, and Jensen lands on Jared's thighs.

"Join me" Jared asks against his lips. 

Jensen flushes in response "I ha...have to bring the di-dinner" he says looking away from Jared's eyes.

Jared sighs internally but nods in understanding. He gives a peck to Jensen and then gets up to go to the washroom.

Jensen feels guilty to disappoint his husband. If it would have been his teacher she would have definitely joined Jared without hesitation. Jensen shakes his head in frustration while slapping his cheeks lightly to get rid of such unwelcomed thoughts.

His husband said that he loved him and only him, so what's there to worry?

He gets up from the bed and goes to the kitchen to prepare their dish. He first washes his face and hands in the basin and then with the help of the maid in the kitchen, he brings the food to their bedroom.

While having their dinner together, they both talk about their respective days. Jensen tells him about how he managed to score three goals in soccer today. He also invites Jared to his upcoming inter-college soccer match held in their college during next weekend. 

The rest of the time while having dinner, Jensen's mind gets a bit distracted.

What if his husband slept with someone else because of sexual frustration? He talked to Tom about this. And Tom advised him saying that ' _Don't make him wait longer, I see that he is a gentleman who didn't jump on you even after dating you for so long. But don't make him wait, he is an adult. Remember the movie which we watched? How the lead actor almost gave his virginity to some stranger just because of his sexual frustration?"_  

"Jen?" Jared's call brings him back from his trance. Jensen hums.

"Tomorrow’s a weekend, where do you wanna go?" Jared asks taking the last bite of his dinner.

"Anywhere is fine Jared" he gives him a smile. As long as his husband is with him, it doesn't matter where they go. "But we have to go to mom's house for dinner. She invited us."

"Of course Jen."

They both keep their plates for washing and clean themselves up before going to bed. 

Jensen lays beside Jared with his back pressed to Jared's chest and his head on Jared's arm. 

"Goodnight baby" Jared says and kisses his crown. Jensen turns and placing his hand around Jared's waist, he snuggles closer and places a kiss on Jared's lips "Goodnight Jay."

"One more" Jared says protruding his lips. And Jensen drops another kiss, this time a little longer one. "One more" Jared says huskily. And this time when they kiss, they separate only for oxygen. "One more" Jared says reconnecting their lips together. 

Jensen moans when Jared's tongue enters his mouth and glides with his own one. Jared's hand starts wandering around Jensen's back, sliding under his shirt and roaming around his bare back. Jensen’s stomach starts feeling fuzzy.

Jared suddenly shifts the younger so that the younger was now sitting on Jared's stomach, straddling him. Keeping his both hands on Jensen's butt, Jared starts kissing him in hunger and want.

When Jared's hands slide into his pants and squeezes his buttocks, Jensen retracts from the kiss with a breathy moan "Jay" he pants out "I want to feel you.....in...inside me."

Jared is stunned for few seconds while his hard on twitches in response to Jensen's words. But even in his hazy mind, he manages to ask "Jen...are...are you sure?" 

"Hmnn" Jensen half moans and half hums "Make me yours Jay" he breathes out.

“You were mine the moment I met you baby” Jared replies.

Jensen moans in response. He is a bit scared but he is sure of his decision; he wants to get connected to his husband in a way, only which _he_ is allowed to.

No one else, but him.

_________

Jensen finds himself moaning his husband's name in pleasure and need. He arches his back from the bed, clasping the bedsheets under him tightly, when Jared finds his bundles of nerve.

Truthfully it was painful at the beginning but the pain lessened with every passing minute and got replaced with a different kind of hunger to get filled. 

"Feels so good Jay” Jensen keens.

"Gonna teach you everything about your body” Jared promises while thrusting harder into the slick heat.

“Ungg” Jensen cries. A tear escapes his eye when Jared increases his pace but he tightens his legs around Jared’s waist, urging him to keep going.

Jared chuckles hoarsely as he wipes the tear from his husband’s temple “My baby likes it rough huh?” he asks pulling out of his husband, keeping just his head around his husband’s rim.

“Jayy” Jensen whines.

Jared pushes hard into the younger, making him slide up on the bed “So needy, love..”

Jensen thrashes in bed as his husband plays his body like an instrument. He puts his hands around Jared's back as he cums. He feels totally spent after that and doesn’t realize when he drifts into blackness.

When he gets up in the morning his body feels totally sore and his thighs feel sticky. When he shifts a little, a moan escapes his lips when he feels his husband still inside of him "Jayyy" he calls trying to wake his husband. "Ung Jayy" he calls again.

After some seconds of calling rather than hearing his husband wake up, he feels him waking up inside of him and he moans again "What happened Jen?" Jared asks in a raspy voice.

"Why -ahh- why did you sleep like this?" he manages to ask.

Jared chuckles "Seems like my baby was sleep talking yesterday."

"Nng, whah what?" he pants when Jared starts moving slowly inside of him.

"Apparently when I was about to pull out, my husband pulled me flush against himself and said _'Jay, stay'_  " Jared says "And being the obedient husband that I am, I obeyed" he says and bites Jensen's earlobes while thrusting his cock inside his husband.

"Hhh-Jay-" his words gets muffled when Jared shifts and starts kissing him.

Jensen bends his hand backwards and places it on his husband's nape, while Jared's hands find Jensen's nipple to toy with. He rubs it and pinches it until it hardens under his administrations. 

Jared keeps thrusting into his husband's wet heat and after few more thrusts, they both come together. They both break their sloppy kiss and pant hard against each other's lips "Good morning" Jared greets.

"Good morning Jay, I love you."

"Love you more Jen" he says and pecks his husband "Let's get ourselves cleaned.." 

Jensen nods.

He feels sore but satisfied in a way which he never felt before.

**Author's Note:**

> writing is kinda poor for the first few chapters, so please bear with me and do leave kudos and comments if u liked it :)


End file.
